


Stuck in the Bedroll with You

by chaos_monkey



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Desperation, Embarrassment, Ficlet, Frottage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Watersports, Wetting, and there was only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Jaskier wakes up from a literal wet dreamreallyneeding to go, but doesn't make it out of bed before it's too late.And it's not even his bed.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 25
Kudos: 284





	Stuck in the Bedroll with You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a prompt fill on tumblr [here](https://chaos-monkeyy.tumblr.com/post/622951984237051904/there-was-only-one-bed-of-course-theres-only)!  
> (Thank you Wolfie for the title ❤)

Jaskier danced from foot to foot, one hand jammed into his crotch as he hurried up and down one long, deserted corridor after another, looking around frantically for—

_ There,  _ there, he’d finally found the privies, and not a moment too soon. The first door was locked, and the second, and Jaskier moved down the line of doors that stretched into the distance, trying them one after another, locked, all locked— 

_ There,  _ there, this one wasn’t locked because it didn’t have a door and Jaskier hesitated briefly before darting in anyway. He had to pee so, so,  _ so  _ badly, he couldn’t remember how long he’d been trying to find somewhere to go, and all he cared about was how close he was to blessed  _ relief—  _

He was half-hard though, for some reason; he wasn’t sure why… He gave himself a stroke or two and it felt nice,  _ very  _ nice; but it was also making it impossible to piss, and he stood there with his cock in his hand, squirming on his feet, torn between wanting to keep touching himself and wanting to just  _ piss  _ finally— 

So he did both, and  _ pushed  _ while still playing with himself, and a hard stream of piss sprayed from the tip of his thickened cock and then— 

And then— 

Jaskier jolted awake with a dizzying swoop of vertigo that had his heart pounding in directionless panic before he’d managed to put together where he was and what was happening. 

Birds chirping and a lightening pre-dawn sky over the silhouetted trees and Jaskier was curled up to a warm, solid body, and— 

Something spasmed sharp and hot in Jaskier’s midsection, and a brief warmth blossomed in his underclothes around his cock, and Jaskier realized all at once that not only was it an extremely,  _ direly  _ urgent need to pee that had woken him up, he’d apparently started leaking before waking up because his shorts were already wet around his half-hard cock which was— which was— 

“Oh no, no, fuck—” Jaskier whimpered to himself. His limbs were entangled with Geralt’s, his leg thrown over the thankfully still-sleeping witcher’s thigh, and his damp crotch was pressed firmly against the side of Geralt’s hip. 

Jaskier started extricating himself and scooting backwards, but was almost immediately interrupted by another spasm, another brief leak bathing the head of his cock in liquid heat before he managed to clench hard enough to stop it. He successfully wriggled away far enough to roll onto his back, but his legs were still trapped down in the bedroll— oh gods, he was sharing  _ Geralt’s  _ bedroll because his own had been lost two nights ago, and Jaskier could  _ not  _ piss himself in Geralt’s bed, he  _ would  _ not, he just had to get up— 

Geralt grunted and rolled over in his sleep, towards Jaskier, the witcher’s arm sliding over Jaskier’s chest and thigh rubbing against his cock as it fell heavily across his tender lower belly. Pain spiked through Jaskier’s core at the same time that something in him just…  _ let go,  _ and before he knew it, heat was flooding his groin in wave of pure relief so strong his head spun and the ground tilted under him. 

It felt so  _ good  _ that Jaskier just lay there  _ gasping,  _ eyes squeezed shut in humiliation as he wet himself uncontrollably, soaking himself and the bedroll and utterly helpless to do anything about it, pinned as he was by Geralt’s muscular bulk. Geralt shifted again, muttering something unintelligible, and Jaskier couldn’t help the way his hips twitched or the quavering whimper that escaped him as the witcher’s leg pressed and rubbed across his over-sensitive cock. 

He was getting even harder, but that didn’t stem the flow in the slightest, it was still hissing loudly into the soaked fabric of his clothes,  _ and  _ Geralt’s, because he was peeing on Geralt’s  _ leg,  _ and Geralt was going to  _ kill  _ him when he woke up, if Jaskier didn’t die of embarrassment first, and— 

And—

And Geralt must already be awake because his breathing had changed, it was fast and shallow now, and something hard and hot was pressing against the side of Jaskier’s hip, only he hadn’t noticed by virtue of being distracted by his own mortifying predicament. 

At that realization, Jaskier whimpered again, his hips jerking up of their own volition to grind his  _ still- _ pissing, rapidly stiffening cock up against the inside of Geralt’s thigh. Geralt’s breath hitched and Jaskier felt the witcher’s hips roll forward, Geralt’s cock grinding against him, and oh  _ gods  _ it shouldn’t feel so incredibly good but it really, really did. 

He was panting, the terrible pressure in his belly finally all but gone as he finished emptying himself all over both of them, rutting against Geralt’s leg in little half-thrusts the whole while. He was truly, utterly  _ soaked  _ in his own piss, and he knew Geralt must be too, but that thought was somehow strangely unimportant with Geralt almost frantically humping his leg and his own arousal coiling higher and tighter in his gut. He still couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes even though Geralt’s face was now buried into his neck, panting breaths hot and humid on his skin, and that was how his climax hit: with his eyes shut tight and his hands fisted in the bedroll and Geralt’s massive thigh flexing rhythmically against his twitching, piss-drenched cock. 

Jaskier shuddered silently through his orgasm, pulses of come flooding his already wet undershorts with thick, sticky heat. He was still gasping for breath, shivering and overstimulated and lightheaded, when Geralt jerked against him a moment later with a loud  _ groan,  _ the witcher’s pumping hips stuttering to a halt, his entire body going rigid save for a few last convulsive twitches as he spilled himself as well. 

Heart still thumping wildly in his chest, his cheeks flaming and his head still spinning, Jaskier finally opened his eyes again and stared up at the brightening morning sky— 

And for possibly the first time in his life found himself  _ completely  _ at a loss for words. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Lose Control ('cause with you, I'm like an animal)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141012) by [Llama1412](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412)




End file.
